ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Overflow Adventure
Epic Overflow Adventure is a shitpost Summary overflow makes me wet Plot Ben and Kevin watching family guy in the living room (Ben): haha i love family guy so much, peter and jo are so funny, i dont like cleveland tho because he is a n- (Kevin): Ben look out! Its a fire ball! A ball of fire flew into their house, blowing it up and killing bens mom (Ben): What the heck was that! Anyway as i was saying i dont like cleveland because he is a n n o y i n g like quagmire man he isnt as developed character as joe and peter and libtard dog The fire spread around the house, as everything was on fire and was on fire (Kevin): Damn ben that's a lot of fire, what should we do? (Ben): We should call the firefighters, they are literally paid to deal with fires! Kevin and Ben waited for the firefighters to arrive, who dealt with the fire very quickly and efficiently (Ben): Thank you for your service good people! (Firefighter): No problem Ben Tennyson! Suddenly, a creature made of lava descended from the heavens. (Fire King): Hello mortals, I am the Fire King, bow to me or die, (Ben): No way! I'll beat you with my only water alien, Water Hazard! Ben slapped the Omnitrix with his dick and transformed into someone who looked like Water Hazard but wasn't actually Water Hazard! (Overflow): Woah! Cool new alien! I've literally never used this alien before in the entire series before at all like literally never! Overflow shot water out at the fire king, which killed him instantly. (Overflow): Wow! Now that we're done with the Overflow Fest bullshit, lets get back to the important stuff! Ben transformed into TV and jumped into the television, which was playing family guy! (Ben): Hey peter grifn! (Peter): Oh hey there Ben! PErhaps! (Ben): Hahaha peter, let me bring in some friends! TV started swapping channels quickly, and started shooting out random characters! (Ben): Oh hello Rick Sanchez and Ben Shapiro and Elon Musk and Neil DeGrasse Tyson and Joe Rogan and Morty Smith and Eric Cartman and PewDiePie and KSI and Freddie Mercury and Lil Pump and Kanye West and Steve from Minecraft and my depression and Bojack Horseman and My Hero Academia and Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata and Johnny Johnny Yes Papa and Ugandan Knuckles and Minion Meme and Stuart Little and Harry Potter and Iron Man and Captain America and Spider-Man (2018 videogame) and Fortnite Orange Justice Dance and *NEW* GRENADE INSANE PLAYS..!!! Fortnite Funny WTF Fails and Daily Best Moments Ep.597 and Fart and Dolan Dark and XXXTentacion and Mac Miller and Avicii and Shrek and Mark Zuckerberg and Zucc and Ben Tennyson (Universe 300) and Tekashi 6ix9ine who is not a pedophile in this episode and 2012 random humor and Nyan Cat and Chuck Norris and Post Malone and Ethan Klein and my dignity and Kanye West and Ocean Man and Ash and Serena and Snoop Dogg and Captain Raymond Holt and Paul Blart and well this is fucking long is this is even funny to anyone and Kevin Levin and Peter Parker! (Rick Sanchez and Ben Shapiro and Elon Musk and Neil DeGrasse Tyson and Joe Rogan and Morty Smith and Eric Cartman and PewDiePie and KSI and Freddie Mercury and Lil Pump and Kanye West and Steve from Minecraft and my depression and Bojack Horseman and My Hero Academia and Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata and Johnny Johnny Yes Papa and Ugandan Knuckles and Minion Meme and Stuart Little and Harry Potter and Iron Man and Captain America and Spider-Man (2018 videogame) and Fortnite Orange Justice Dance and *NEW* GRENADE INSANE PLAYS..!!! Fortnite Funny WTF Fails and Daily Best Moments Ep.597 and Fart and Dolan Dark and XXXTentacion and Mac Miller and Avicii and Shrek and Mark Zuckerberg and Zucc and Ben Tennyson (Universe 300) and Tekashi 6ix9ine who is not a pedophile in this episode and 2012 random humor and Nyan Cat and Chuck Norris and Post Malone and Ethan Klein and my dignity and Kanye West and Ocean Man and Ash and Serena and Snoop Dogg and Captain Raymond Holt and Paul Blart and well this is fucking long is this is even funny to anyone and Kevin Levin and Peter Parker): Hi ben! lets get ready to party! (Ben): Woaw this is freaking epic! I love all my friends who are you guys, Rick Sanchez and Ben Shapiro and Elon Musk and Neil DeGrasse Tyson and Joe Rogan and Morty Smith and Eric Cartman and PewDiePie and KSI and Freddie Mercury and Lil Pump and Kanye West and Steve from Minecraft and my depression and Bojack Horseman and My Hero Academia and Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata and Johnny Johnny Yes Papa and Ugandan Knuckles and Minion Meme and Stuart Little and Harry Potter and Iron Man and Captain America and Spider-Man (2018 videogame) and Fortnite Orange Justice Dance and *NEW* GRENADE INSANE PLAYS..!!! Fortnite Funny WTF Fails and Daily Best Moments Ep.597 and Fart and Dolan Dark and XXXTentacion and Mac Miller and Avicii and Shrek and Mark Zuckerberg and Zucc and Ben Tennyson (Universe 300) and Tekashi 6ix9ine who is not a pedophile in this episode and 2012 random humor and Nyan Cat and Chuck Norris and Post Malone and Ethan Klein and my dignity and Kanye West and Ocean Man and Ash and Serena and Snoop Dogg and Captain Raymond Holt and Paul Blart and well this is fucking long is this is even funny to anyone and Kevin Levin and Peter Parker! (Rick Sanchez and Ben Shapiro and Elon Musk and Neil DeGrasse Tyson and Joe Rogan and Morty Smith and Eric Cartman and PewDiePie and KSI and Freddie Mercury and Lil Pump and Kanye West and Steve from Minecraft and my depression and Bojack Horseman and My Hero Academia and Jonathan Joestar and Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata and Johnny Johnny Yes Papa and Ugandan Knuckles and Minion Meme and Stuart Little and Harry Potter and Iron Man and Captain America and Spider-Man (2018 videogame) and Fortnite Orange Justice Dance and *NEW* GRENADE INSANE PLAYS..!!! Fortnite Funny WTF Fails and Daily Best Moments Ep.597 and Fart and Dolan Dark and XXXTentacion and Mac Miller and Avicii and Shrek and Mark Zuckerberg and Zucc and Ben Tennyson (Universe 300) and Tekashi 6ix9ine who is not a pedophile in this episode and 2012 random humor and Nyan Cat and Chuck Norris and Post Malone and Ethan Klein and my dignity and Kanye West and Ocean Man and Ash and Serena and Snoop Dogg and Captain Raymond Holt and Paul Blart and well this is fucking long is this is even funny to anyone and Kevin Levin and Peter Parker): We love you too ben1! They danced all night in the Famiy guy house! it was really cool but you werent invited julie cause you are my bitch ex girlfriend Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Overflow Fest Category:Alien Fest